It's Never Lupus
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: Cuddy is sick, but no one knows why.


He didn't want her family there; she didn't want her family to know. They had that much in common. Along with being in denial about the severity of her condition, they seemed to be on more similar terms than usual.

Yet, here they were. He wasn't sure how her family had found out, but he was ready to make that person suffer. Cuddy didn't need the stress, and he didn't need them breathing down his neck to fix her.

House stayed silent for all of ten minutes, before he stepped in. "Alright, everyone who isn't me or the dying one out please." He had known letting her family in was a bad idea, but up until now, he had no real reason to throw them out.

"House," Cuddy said, in a disappointed tone. However, the look on her face wasn't displeasure; she was inaudibly asking him to be nice. She may not have gotten along with her family, but she didn't see the need for him to be ill mannered.

"I said please," he whined, smiling affectionately. There was something about her tone that told him, she was secretly pleased with his behavior. He could see how weary and drained she was. This was one of the rare times when she was visibly pleased with his abrasive nature.

"We're her family and have every right to be here. Who do you think you are?" her father asked, getting close enough to House that Cuddy cringed in apprehension. House wasn't ordinarily the type to get forceful, but her father could be just as offensive as House.

"I'm her doctor. You know what that means? I went to medical school to learn how to read all these funny little machines strapped to your daughter." When her father still didn't move, House sighed. "See that machine," he pointed with his cane, to the screen in the corner. "That tells me trivial little things like, oh say, your daughter's heart rate. I know that may not seem like a big deal, but it's jumped by nearly thirty beats since you and your lovely family have been in here."

Cuddy closed her eyes, as waves of recognition washed over her father's face. "Wait a second; you're that smart ass med-student that Lisa used to run around with." Her father pointed angrily. Obviously, his opinions hadn't changed towards House.

"The smart ass med-student that would never amount to anything? Anything, except saving your daughter's life? Yup that's me." He grinned at her father and motioned for him to leave.

"Lisa if you need us, you call us," her mother said quietly, as she cupped Cuddy's cheek and smiled, sympathetically. Sending a glare in her husband's direction, she silently told him to leave the room.

"Thanks mom, I will," she said, placing a hand against her mothers and leaned into the touch. She wasn't particularly close to her mother, but it was her way of apologizing for the complicated circumstances.

"See you later Lise," her sister said, pulling their mother towards the door. She nodded shyly at House, having always been a little enamored by her sister's friend.

Lisa smiled gratefully and leaned back into the pillows. Closing her eyes, she breathed a sigh of relief; that could have gone much worse. Her eyes popped back open, when her mother's voice pierced the medical silence. Like most of her staff, she had long ago learned to take comfort in the constant beeping and various noises.

"Gregory," her mother said, as she grasped his arm, "I know you will, but take care of her." She smiled in apology for her husband's own gruffness. When he offered her a sincere nod, she smiled and let her youngest daughter lead her from the room.

Shutting the door behind them, House slowly made his way back over to her bedside. When she scooted over, opening a space for him, he smiled wryly. "I agreed to take care of you, not hold your hand through it. If you want, I could call Wilson or Cameron?" he thumbed towards the phone. "She's more likely to cry all over you, but he is just as likely to moralize you to death."

Cuddy glared at him, as best she could, without actually being mad at him. When he rolled his eyes and sat down, she smiled at him affectionately. "Thank you, I know you were holding back."

"I just wanted a chance to talk to your dad again," he snarked, "We've always been so close." He smiled when she laughed happily at his statement and took the opportunity to reach over and grab her PCA. Pressing down on the button, he laid it back down without her even noticing. When she had quieted, he asked seriously, "How do you feel?"

Blinking her eyes lazily, she said, "I'm okay House." As her body relaxed from the instant dose, she glared down at the PCA control. "Stop doping me. You know how dangerous that is," she hissed, although her voice lacked its usual edge.

"It's only dangerous if you're actually using it," he retorted. "Since I know you and your masochistic self, I know that you've only been taking the bare minimum…not really a risk of overdosing Cuddy."

She glared at him petulantly, but the medicines were too overpowering. Laying her head back down, she began to relax. She watched him with such an intense gaze that it frightened him. Seeing her relax House began to move off the bed. A thin pale hand shot out and stopped him. "Stay, just until I fall asleep?" she asked, a pleading tone to her voice.

The weakness in her voice scared him. Lisa Cuddy was _not_ weak. He pushed his worries away, blaming it on the drugs now blazing through her system. Relaxing back into his perch, he left his hand intertwined with hers until her breathing evened.

Once he was sure she was asleep, he pulled the covers up to her hips and quietly left.


End file.
